The fast development of computer industry increases the operation speed of electronic devices, and consequently generates more heat. To maintain an allowable operating temperature of the electronic devices, heat sinks with larger areas are applied to the surface of the electronic devices for heat dissipation.
However, the area of the conventional heat sink made by aluminum extrusion or press process is restricted due to mechanical process. To provide more efficient heat dissipation, the weight of the heat sink is consequently increased. Therefore, the heat sink normally includes a plurality of relatively light-weight fins stacked and fastened with each other to provide more areas for heat dissipation.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional fin assembly. The fin assembly includes a plurality of metal plates 10a formed with a specific shape and size by mechanical press. Each metal plate 10a can be fabricated from aluminum or copper and includes a fin body 11a, a bottom edge and a top edge. The fin bodies 11a are secured to each by connecting structures 12a as shown in FIG. 2. Each of the connecting structures 12a includes a fastening part 120A and a connecting part 121a. The fastening parts 120a extend perpendicularly from the top edge of the corresponding fin body 11a. The connecting part 121a of each fin body 11a is perforated with a through hole 122a allowing fastening part 120a of the adjacent fin body 11a to engaged therewith.
The above connecting structure provides proper firmness and stability of the fin assembly 1a. However, as the rigidity of the fin assembly 1a is too high, the plasticity is relative poor. Therefore, the fin assembly 1a is easily damaged by impact.
Further, the bottom surface of the fin assembly 1a is limited to a planar configuration. Therefore, the applicability of such fin assembly 1a is limited.